One Liners Part 2
by birdofshade
Summary: McCoy/OC based off the random word generater. Second of Four.


**McCoy**

**Pale**

The pale skin of her shoulder slipped into view as she sat up in the hospital bed. Leonard let his hand brush over the soft skin as he gently pushed her back into the stiff mattress.

**Alliance**

"You two gotta knock it off." The pair looked at their captain as he went on, "the two of you actually single handedly bring crew morale down. Now, cheer up or ship out." Leo and Layna glared at each other a moment before begrudgingly shaking hands. "Atta…people." Kirk cleared his throat and moved his hand in a flamboyant gesture. "Carry on."

**Racism**

"You blue blooded, beta bitch!" Leo shouted at her as she glared, "oh yeah?! Well, at least I'm not some southern divorcee!"

**Window**

It was the first time in months they'd seen each other. Neither spoke, but McCoy's hand brushed against hers as they stared out the large window. A smile fluttered over Layna's lips as they gazed out into the universe.

**Heal**

"You have to give it time to heal." McCoy said, sighing as the woman tried to brush past him. "No one asked you, doctor dumbass!" "Don't call me that! And get back to bed before you pull a stitch!"

**Out**

Leonard didn't speak to Layna for a week after he caught her coming out of Kirk's room, the morning after they're first fight. Even though he knew nothing happened.

**Familiar**

Layna had been with men before. Many, many, many men. Okay…maybe four. Well, three and a half. But none of them had been able to instill a sense of familiarity like Leonard had.

**True**

While he enjoyed every orifice of her body, in almost any sensual way known to man, McCoy often told her he had no feelings of a romantic nature for her. But when she gives him those concerned dark eyes…he wonders if that's true.

**Frank**

McCoy blinked at her. "You named it?" Layna held the tribble a little closer. "Yes." "And Frank is what you came up with?" "What's wrong with Frank!?"

**Apple**

Layna felt him shuffle behind her. Not turning around as he snaked his arms around her waist, she smirked. "What'cha doin', Leo?" "You're making pie?" He asked, tilting his head over her shoulder. "Mhm, apple."

**Occasion**

When ever they spent the night together, they tried not to make it a big deal. McCoy pretended he didn't wash his sheets, and Layna acted like she didn't pick out his favorite lingerie on purpose…after all, it wasn't a special occasion.

**Meaning**

"Look, I don't, really, want you to go." McCoy said, watching as she strapped the phaser to her hip. "Meaning?" Layna cocked a brow as he put his hands on her shoulders. "I don't wanna see you get hurt 'cause Jim's an idiot who can't let things go."

**Drop**

McCoy's jaw dropped. "What?!" "It was an accident!" Layna shrieked, "He tricked me!" "He can't stay here, Laynie!" "Aw," Scotty groaned, "'w'y n't?"

**Twelve**

"What do you mean it _multiplied_!?" He shouted, careful not to step on the small fuzz balls rolling around his floor. "I guess Frank was really a Frankita!" McCoy sighed, "how many are there?" "I dunno, twelve?" "Twelve!? We're not keeping them!" "Yes we are! They all have names!"

**Pain**

She rushed to his side as he dropped to the ground. Helping him stand, she ignored the Captain as she moved him from the teleporter. As soon as they were out of sight, Layna spoke, "where's it hurt, Leo?" He didn't respond, just put his head on her shoulder as she stroked his hair. "Just tell me where it hurts."

**Artist**

If love making was an art form, Layna was certain Leonard was one hell'va artist.

**Loan**

"Come on, it's six bucks." "No." "Leo! Come on! It's six bucks! I'll pay ya back!" "No, Laynie." "Please?!" "No!" But of course she got the six dollars, and thus little Frank was adopted…not that McCoy was aware of it at the time.

**Society**

McCoy really didn't give a damn that society looked down on her. He loved Layna more then any other woman he'd ever known…and if she could manage that while being only half-human…well then god bless the little half breed.

**Hell**

Watching yet another nurse brush up against Leonard, Layna decided that this must be hell. And Hell's name was The Enterprise.

**Fame**

The first time Layna met Montgomery Scott, she gushed like a school girl. "Do you know who he is?!" "No," McCoy drawled, watching the man flush with mild interest, "who is he?" "Only one of the most important engineers on the planet!" A pang of jealous went through him as he watched her happily welcome the man to the ship.

**Awake**

It had taken days, but McCoy was finally sure Layna was going to pull through. But he'd feel better if she just woke up.

**Darling**

"I just-" McCoy rolled his eyes at the young woman before he continued, "I just think you could do better, darlin'." Layna smirked at him. "Darlin'?" "Shut up and kiss me." "Oh now you're-" Planting his lips on hers, McCoy smirked as she leaned up to him.

**Radar**

"You know, when I first met you I thought you were gay." McCoy's head snapped up to the young woman sitting on his bed, "How the hell'd you get in here?!" "I think it was the hair cut. Made my Gaydar go off." He smirked at her. "Gaydar?" "Radar for gay men. Than again it could've been because Kirk was having off you like a lusty-hey!" "Out!"

**Stagger**

McCoy caught her just as she was about to tumble to the ground for what would have been the second time. "I'm never letting you challenge Scotty to a drinking challenge again." "Fug you."

**Disturbance**

Something was off. Not right…Leonard looked around his medical bay to find Layna smirking up at one of his chief medical advisors. He watched the man brush some of her hair behind her ear before storming over there and promptly throwing his sorry ass out. Than of course, Layna up against the wall to prove just how jealous he _wasn't._

**Invitation**

Layna popped her gum as Spock handed her a card. "A _ball_?" "I believe it is a fundraiser of sorts, Lt. Keytin." "Hm. Do I need a date?" "I believe so." "Hm." She glanced at the doctor a couple feet away. "I think I could manage that."

**Call**

She spent the night on call, tense in McCoy's bed as he lay on his side, away from her. Ignoring his neglect, Layna slipped her arm around him. "I'm sorry about your dad, Leo." She placed a soft kiss on his bare shoulder, and soon fell asleep. He, on the other hand, did not, choosing instead to weave his fingers through hers.

**Booking**

As in Central booking. As in a police station. Where Layna was picking Kirk and McCoy up for reckless endangerment and well, being idiots. She put Jim in the car and turned to Leo. "I'm gonna fuck you sideways my little jail bird." He cocked a brow as she brushed past him. "Looking forward to it, doll."


End file.
